


The Young, Lost Boys

by A_Fandom_By_Any_Other_Name, broadway_bound



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies), Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cultural Differences, F/M, Gun Violence, Human/Vampire Relationship, Native American Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fandom_By_Any_Other_Name/pseuds/A_Fandom_By_Any_Other_Name, https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_bound/pseuds/broadway_bound
Summary: The Lost Boys (1987) and Young Guns combine.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Young, Lost Boys

It was very dark, the only light visible was the moon and a very distant flame inside of a reservation. Any nearby white man town was at least a couple of miles, that was perfect for Josiah and the other boys. It was time to hunt. 

You see, Josiah, Chavez and Billy were vampires. They could walk amongst people and in the daylight as well, but they also didn't eat human foods, it made them very sick. The trio only survived off of blood. They had spared John's life because he saved them from sudden death, he nursed them back to health and didn't utter a single word of what their nature was.

He had proved himself. 

Once John was murdered by Murphy's men, it was time for vengeance. It seemed Billy really took offense to this, he wanted to wipe out all life in that damn town, to spill blood that would flood a river. 

But they knew this would call too much attention, the wounds and causes of death would be too familiar to a certain _myth_. 

If it was discovered that Josiah, Chavez and Billy were vampires, everyone would go on a manhunt. Nowhere would be safe. And Chavez refused to put any Native lives in danger, so Reservations were not an option. 

The trio had arrived in a town not too far away, and it seemed to be nothing but drunks and prostitutes. Just the town they need. Even though the drunkards' blood would make them inebriated, it was worth it. No one would care if a few people died in a town such as this. They didn't even have a Sheriff. 

Chavez took the lead and rode down toward the bar, it was lively. Chavez could practically taste the blood of the people inside. Their pulses were beating fast, mostly because they were fighting or having sex. Josiah nodded toward his Native friend, a sign that it was alright to go inside. 

Whenever Chavez did his nose scrunched up. It smelled of piss, very bad body odor and like something had taken a shit everywhere. All those smells seemed to combine and it took everything in Chavez for him not to puke. Despite this, he carried on to the bar to lean against it, at least Vampires could drink beer. That made this experience a million times better. 

Once he got a bottle full, he felt a Mexican prostitute began to caress his back. He always attracted the dark skinned ladies, but he was fine with that. 

Chavez smiled down at her, "How much for your company?" 

The woman smirked naughtily, "We can discuss it in my room. This way, darling." 

With that, Chavez was guaranteed some blood and perhaps pleasure if he wanted it. 

Josiah would have a bit of a harder time. Chavez and Billy always had luck with their good looks and or strength. Josiah was just a softer kind of man, so he would just ask. Vampires were known, and perhaps in a town like this they weren't exactly unwelcome. 

He soon came up to a prostitute then smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back, "Hello, sugar. Need something?" Josiah coughed nervously. He then whispered, "I'm... I need a special favor. Can we go up to your room?" 

She laughed heartily. "Of course, sugar. Let's go." People noticed how pale Josiah looked, same thing with Billy. But they obviously didn't really bat an eye. This was something that happened a lot. Usually whenever a Vampire visited their town, no one died. A few times they had to kill the creature, but that was very rare. 

Tonight seemed to be different though. Despite how much the boys wanted to keep a low profile, they simply couldn't. They wanted blood, they were thirsty. Chavez had actually already started. He'd first drained the poor Mexican prostitute of her blood, but he did turn her. She would make a good Vampire. After this, he'd went out and began to kill people, either by slashing their throats then drinking the blood, snapping their necks or just by stabbing them to death. People quickly took notice, Billy joined Chavez by shooting the few gunslingers that had the balls to try to kill the Mexican-Indian Vampire. 

Just then, Chavez felt the pain of a bullet going through his side and he hissed as he looked at his rather badly bleeding wound. Josiah made quick work on the man, shooting him in the head. Billy let out a loud, obnoxious laugh then grinned widely at Josiah. "Look at that! You can actually shoot to kill!" He slapped his thigh as he continued to laugh for a few more moments. He then turned to Chavez. "You alright, Navajo?" 

Chavez gave Billy a single nod as he dug the bullet out of his side. Chavez noticed a few children on the side of the dirt road and his eyes softened. They were orphans now. And with them being mixed children, they would likely never find homes. So, Chavez came over and took them with him. He knew just the place to go. A reservation nearby would for sure be a perfect place for the half Native children. The reservation was an Apache one, despite the Apache's hard and harsh nature, they were very accepting of most Native peoples. 

It was nearing dawn whenever they reached the reservation, and they would have to cower until the sun was down once again. Chavez quickly ushered on the children, "You must go. They will not hurt you. They will aid you." He whispered in a hurried but soft manner. He immediately noticed a few of the people come out, they looked worried at first, until they spotted Chavez. Chavez noticed a familiar face. The Chief of the tribe was named Honovi Black Wolf. He had a white wife, Elizabeth Rose and a beautiful daugher, Kai, as Chavez recalled. As much as he'd liked to have caught up with them, he had to go. Lest he burn and turn to ash whenever the sun met his skin. 

Chavez bowed his head to Honovi and his family before he rode off toward the cave in which he and the boys inhabited. He rode fast too. Billy estimated that they had mere minutes left before they'd begin to feel the burning pain of sunlight. Chavez was the only one that could go out, something about him being Native kept him _mostly_ immune. But even then, it hurt him if he was out for more than a day. 

Since the trio was filled with blood, they began to feel exhausted. It had been many days since they had last slept. Whenever they consumed blood they temporarily turned more human, the need to sleep and rest weighed heavily upon their beings. 

Josiah and Billy slept while Chavez stayed at the entrance of the cave to keep watch. He rolled himself a cigarette with some exotic rolling paper and some Native grown tobacco then he lit it up. He inhaled deeply then leaned his head against the hard stone of the cave. His eyes never once closed or unfocused from the environment around him. 

He had his Winchester rifle in his lap, and he cleaned it thoroughly. It wasn't very long before he felt the sun hit his dark skin and he had to admit that it felt good. It didn't burn him, it wasn't agitating. It just felt like it used to. He let a small smile come on his lips whenever he thought of the fun he'd had tonight. It may have seemed monstrous but it wasn't like those people they slaughtered were saints. No one would give a shit about them being found dead. But if need be, Chavez would protect the Apache people from any harm. 

The rest of the day continued on like this, just peace and relaxation. Whenever the moon began to rise, Chavez hit Billy and Josiah's ankles with his rifle. He smirked then spoke, "Get up. The sun has gone down. It's time to leave." They didn't stay in one place for more than a day or two. It was time to go. Chavez took one last look at the direction of the reservation then let out a small sigh.

He'd surely miss it since he knew he wouldn't be back for a long, long time. 


End file.
